Dear Amelia Pond
by yellowpinkpurple
Summary: Melody Pond was special. Yes, it is true, but not for the reasons they had thought. Rated Mature for adult ideas, language, and explicit content in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Melody Pond was special. Yes, it is true, but not for the reasons they had thought. Her conception aboard the TARDIS was not the causal nexus of her "Time Lord genetics". It was due to her maternal mother. Amy Pond had had the universe poring through her dreams and mind from a young age. Her developing years were profoundly affected by her constant exposure to the universe. Her exposure mimicked the early developmental traits similar to those of the Time Lords; who had adapted due to their time travel and exposure to the universe. Despite the second Big Bang the changes, on a molecular level, were permanent. Later, when Melody was conceived those genetic traits were passed on. Amy aged and appeared on the surface to be an ordinary human, but her unique traits were only activated in death situations. The Doctor had left her and Rory on the doorstep of their townhouse. It had been years since the TARDIS adventures. Amy had aged and loved completely. Despite the opportunity she and Rory had decided to not have another child. Ten years later, with a successful modeling career and perfume line, the impossible occurred and nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 1  The Hospital

**Chapter One**

Her head ached. No, ached wasn't enough. It felt as though a freight train was blasting thought her head, through every particle of her being. She had to fight it! Resist! But how? There was something…something she was forgetting. The harder she tried to remember the worse the pain became.

'Let go.' It was just a whisper.

She couldn't move her body but tried to look for the voice. Where was it coming from? She tried to call out or scream or rage or anything, but nothing happened.

'Relax and let it happen' whispered the voice.

_Why_, she thought, _shouldn't I fight_? She was surely on the edge of death the pain was so intense. She simply could not exist much longer.

She was slipping, waning. The edge of her consciousness was dimming. She could see it going out; a light inside her mind and the darkness invading.

'All will be fine' the voice whispered again.

_Promise_, she thought.

'Trust me, I'm the Doctor' said the voice.

The darkness advanced and Amelia lost track of the universe as a golden light filled the car.

* * *

><p>'She is starting to wake. Doctor, Hurry!'<p>

Amy felt lost in a haze of light and moving shadows. The pounding in her head was less but very present. Hearing the voice again Amy moved her head the little she could towards to voice. It was coming from a point just outside the room she was in, moving away.

Slowly the room came into focus. There were large windows to her left revealing a cloudless blue sky and several trees swaying softly in the breeze which cast moving shadows across the bed where she lay. Looking closer she recognized the clean manner the room was in. None of her pictures or furniture from her home was there. All there was in the whole room was a lonely chair in the corner with a small cherry end table next to it.

There was a persistent beeping noise coming from above her head. Looking behind she saw the set up of a hospital monitoring system. Her gaze followed one tube down from a bag of clear liquid to an IV in her left arm. Something about her arm was all wrong. It looked, odd. Lifting it slowly it felt bruised and battered; her muscles screamed their protest in her head. Sighing she lowered her arm back down to the bed and closed her eyes.

The voice of the person who had spoken earlier was getting close and Amy opened her eyes again and tried to sit up.

'She is wake Doctor….Yes. No I have not spoken to her; I just came and fetched you.'

'Thank you Susan. I would like for you to come in with me since you have been caring for her all this time. Hopefully it will help keep her calm.' The Doctor responded.

Amy though that this was an odd choice of words but dismissed it when the two stepped into the room.

'Hello,' said the nurse kindly. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine, I suppose. Very sore.' Amy replied.

"That is to be expected," stated the Doctor, 'You were in a very bad car accident. It will take a few weeks for the pain to go away completely.'

'Car Accident?' Amy asked dazed. She remembered something; driving, screeching of the tires, some else there, and lots of blood.

'Yes.' The nurse spoke softly. Walking slowly she came and sat on the edge of the bed. 'We were hoping to ask you a few questions. If you feel up to it,' she added hesitantly.

'I suppose.' Amy replied. She felt as if she was forgetting something important. It was right there on the edge but she just couldn't remember.

'Ok.' stated the Doctor. "Do you remember what you were doing the night of the accident?'

'No.' Amy replied honestly.

'Ok. What day was it the last time you checked?' asked the Doctor.

"Third of May, 2016' replied Amy.

'Ok. I just want to tell you that you have been here in the hospital for quite some time. Susan here has been looking after you.' stated the Doctor.

Susan, the nurse, smiled kindly.

'Thank you.' Amy stated to Susan. Turning back to the Doctor she asked. 'Um, may I ask what today is?'

'Yes.' Susan replies. 'It is 21st of November 2016. You have been sleep for a long time.'

'Wow.' Amy cannot even being to fully comprehend how long she must have been asleep.

'Yes.' He smiles nicely but reserved. 'Can you remember the name of the man who was in the car with you?' He seems even more hesitant than before.

'Um…' Amy thinks desperately. Of course! How could she forget! 'Rory!' she shouts. 'Is he ok? Where is he?'

Susan looks at the doctor and then reaches out to hold Amy's hand which is dwarfed. Susan looks away out the windows.

'Where is he? Has he been in a coma like me?' Amy asks desperately. 'Or has he already left?'

'Dear…' the Doctor looks away now. 'He died in the accident. There was nothing we could do by the time the ambulance brought you both here. I am so sorry.'

Amy just looks away. Her vision goes out of focus. It has happened again. The universe tries to tear them apart time after time, but she knows he will be back. He always finds a way back to her. Always.

'There is one more question.' The Doctor forges on. 'Then we will let you rest.' But the way he says Rest sound more like mourn. 'How old are you and when is your birthday? Also, do you have any idea where your mother is?'

'What?' Amy feels shocked. 'My birthday?'

'Yes. Your farther, Rory, we identified his age with his birth records but were unable to find yours. We have looked for your mother Amy Williams-Pond, Rory's wife, but she has disappeared. We wanted to ask you your name and age so we can make the proper arrangements to keep you safe. Unfortunately we have not been able to locate your birth records.'

Amy lifts her left hand in front of her face. It looks so small. Looking down at Susan's hand holding her own she recognized the difference in size.

'Oh… My…Goddess' Amy says. She starts to breath harshly, desperately trying to get a full breath.

'Relax.' Susan says. 'Breath.' she says forcefully.

But Amy's vision is already blurring, the darkness taking her away, and she thinks no more.

The last thing she hears is the Doctors voice.

'Take some blood work Susan. We can figure her age from her DNA. Who knows how long she will be out this time.'


	3. Chapter 2  Graduation

Snow had gathered on the trees outside. Amy stared out the window watching the branches bow and sway under the combined weight of snow and wind. Looking back down, Amy finished her sketch of the tree outside her room. Walking out to the hallway she hung her newest picture to the others on the outside of her door. Smiling at Kristin, another nurse, as she waved and hurried past.

She had gotten to know the staff in her ward very well over the past month. Despite being awake they still had to not move her to another room. Her being a child and consistency was comforting in tragedies like these. Her room had been decorated in the Christmas spirit. The nurses had all been very kind and tried to make the place a homey as possible.

After a month of blood work and tests, deciding on her new birthday, and readjusting to a life as a child Amelia was as content as she could be. But soon they would move her. She had heard them whispering and arguing in the hall one night. The nurses wanted to keep her until after the holidays. Then she would be sent to the finest private academy for girls in Britain.

Among those tests were IQ examinations. Apparently her new personality was a genius. It was odd. She remembered life and childhood as the first Amy, with Rory and Mels. School had been fun but not particularly easy. Now she only had to look as an item once and she had it memorized. Math, Science, English, and even Art was all ridiculously easy. Little Genius was her nickname from the nurses who spent several hours a day schooling her. "Catching her up" to the classes she would start after the New Year. Her intelligence had won a full scholarship to Wycombe Abbey School for Girls.

What her current care takers didn't know what the Amelia had no intention of going to school. Well at least not as long as she could help it. Once out of the hospital Amelia had plans of contacting The Doctor as soon as possible. She had worked out that she must have adapted a bit more beyond simply being able to remember those that time had lost. She already had created a distress beckon she was sure would attract The Doctor assembled under her bed. Which she made from several old monitoring devises that had been scheduled for recycling. All she had to do was sit back and wait for her Doctor to rescue her.

What Amelia did not know was that it would be years before she saw her Doctor again.

* * *

><p>'Amelia!' Pause. 'AMELIA! Get down here now!'<p>

'Coming! I am coming!' Amelia hollered back. Plugging in the electrical cord to her portable distress beckon 6.0 under her bed and throwing the comforter back over the edge. Sitting up she pushed her long auburn hair back out of her eyes. 'I said I would be a mo!' Amelia hollered out the door.

'No need to holler at me now.' Jessica stepped into the door frame. 'I was sent to fetch you. We are already late. We are going to have to sneak back in line. I dunno how I let you get me into trouble.' Rolling her eyes as she reaches out and grabs Amelia's right hand; dragging her to her feet.

'Hey! I never get you into trouble' Amelia says defensively.

'Sure you don't.' Jessica says pulling Amelia toward the door. 'Me, miss lonely genius's best friend, I NEVER get in trouble with you.' Jessica says stressing the word never into a full two words. 'We only graduate once! Cannot believe you to be late miss smarty pants.'

Practically running to keep up with Jessica, Amelia bites her tongue. She had graduated before. Although from college at eighteen was a first. In a weeks' time she would be working for a research department in New York City with her own flat and everything. Hours and days of free time to research and perfect a way of contacting The Doctor.

It had been 7 years attending Wycombe Abbey School for Girls and Oxford University all to graduate as an Archeologist and Physics. The world had changed, but not much, in that time. Mostly odd disasters far away that screamed alien activity; but too far for her to reach in time and look for The Doctor. She was sure he had been there, but without the resources and the age restriction she had been unable to pursue him. She had even thought of contacting Torchwood but even she wouldn't believe herself is she walked up to Jack Harkness and claimed to traveled with The Doctor and regenerated herself.

No. It was better this way. Contact The Doctor directly and try to figure out where to go from there.

Amelia suddenly became aware of her surrounding as she and Jessica rounded a corner and saw the queue of students lined up next to the stage waiting for their diplomas. Sliding up behind Kevin Pedler Amelia took her place in line. Watching Jessica sneak up the line and get in front of her twin, Harriet Ozanova.

It was one of those rare sunny days when there are very few clouds in the sky. The sun shining down on Amelia's auburn hair felt hot and she could feel the first drops of sweat forming on her nape. Apparently being a ginger was something that followed you through regenerations. Her face had changed considerably; many described her as a "classical beauty". If anything she thought she was paler and had many more freckles, and from the hot feeling on her face currently getting sunburned._ Damn_, she thought with a sigh,_ I know I forgot something this morning_. _Sunscreen_.

The line moved quickly. Soon she was standing feet from the stairs, and then on the edge of the stage.

'Amelia William Pond with distinguished Honors in both Archeology and Physics' the announcer read.

Amelia could hear her friends screaming in the crowd and her professors clapping from the front row seats. Amelia couldn't help it. She smiled. Despite everything that had happened, all that she had lost, she had found good people to surround herself with. For just a moment she could pretend she was normal human and happy at her graduation with a full life ahead of her.

But by the time she reached the other side of the stage her happiness was replaced by guilt. Her smile slipped. How could she be happy when Rory was lost? Forcing the smile back to her face she rounded the stage to walk around the back. Sometimes it was too easy to close that door on her previous life. Only the ache of missing Rory and The Doctor made her hold on to those painful memories.

Rounding the corner in the shadow of the stage Amelia felt contact of something heavy and hard meet the back of her skull. She heard the crack of her skull fracturing and felt pain explode behind her eyes and instantly her vision went dark.

Falling forward she let her body relax and turned the fall into a forward roll. Letting her momentum pick herself back up Amelia took off running. Never mind her head ached, she couldn't see or hear a thing. She had this campus memorized by heart and knew how to run blind by counting her steps. The safest place was the campus hospital. She ran hard listening for steps behind her while running diagonal across the main square located behind the stage. Making a sharp left into a small ally behind the main building she ran. Listening carefully to avoid other people or for anyone following her. Stopping 30 steps down the alley she opened a door on the right and dashed up to the second floor entrance.

'Amelia! What's wrong? What happened to you?' Karen's concerned voice came from her left when she open the door to the clinic. 'I though you would be at the ceremony.'

'Karen…'Gasping for breath she forces her eyes open a slit. All she could see is dark shadows and bright light, and a larger shadow that must be Karen. 'I was hit, on the back of my head. I have a concussion and…' lifting her right hand gingerly tracing the shallow cut across the back of her head, 'A shallow cut and a minor skull fracture. Nothing too bad, but could you have Dr. Eliz patch me up?'

'Sure, sure. Of course. Here,' grabbing Amelia's' hand she pulls her towards the door to the exam rooms, 'I will just put you in the far back room ok? Then I will grab Dr. Eliz.'

'Thanks Karen. And would you mind not telling anyone I am here? Not even Jessica. No one, understand?' Karen must have heard the urgency in her voice for she agreed quickly.

'Of course, Amelia.' Karen says. Leading Amelia to the exam table and helping her sit down. 'I will go get Dr. Eliz now.'

Amelia heard the door close softly and sighed. She knew something like this would happen one day. The Doctor had warned them when he died, that one day long ago. People would kill for a single cell of his body. Now people would kill for a cell of hers. She had been careful over the years. Never visited a medical doctor, never gave blood work, and claimed religious reasons to avoid vaccines and shots. Only going in of occasional check-up to check her growth rate was within natural human realms.

'Amelia? What happened to you? Karen wouldn't explain anything.' Dr. Dan Eliz came into the room and instantly started checking her head.

'I am O.K. Dan.' Alone she always called him by his first name. 'Concussion, minor skull fracture. Nothing to serious.'

'Ha! Nothing to serious. What happened to you?' He was already gathering the supplies to stitch the gash closed.

'I think something must have fallen of the back of the stage and hit me.' Amelia lied easily. She knew it had been a person, or something that breathed anyways. 'It stuck me on the head and I came straight here.'

'But why where you around the back of the stage?' Dan sounded suspicious.

'Really? You have to ask that?' Amelia turned and smiled at him. The room had finally come into focus yet his face was still a bit blurry.

'Dumb me. You cannot be parted from your work too long.' Dan laughs softly. 'Just like me you are' Dan mumbles from behind her. 'Now don't move for a moment while I do this. It is going to hurt.'

Amelia sat still and let her mind wander. Someone or something was finally after her. Maybe this wasn't just a luck on the timing either. If they had been tracking her they knew she left in a few days. For her to disappear a few days early wouldn't be a big mystery. It would be a few weeks before her new employers started to call around to her emergency contacts before they realized she had really gone missing. Maybe it was time to head out sooner than planned.

Twenty minutes later Dan announced he was finished and gave her some mild pain killers. Amelia pretended to take them for his sake before thanking him and heading back to the dorm. If she was lucky she could grab her bag, the beckon, and her cash without running into anyone else. Go stay at a hotel and hope to lose the tracker.

* * *

><p>Eight hours later she was standing at the ticket counter and the airport switching to a red eye flight. The only open comfortable seat was a first class. Her new employers had only booked coach and now she was paying the difference, anything to get out of London tonight. Looking around Amelia felt on edge. Now she wished she had taken more defense classes. She felt confident enough to get away from whoever was after her, but she didn't just want to get away. She wanted to make sure they never came after her again.<p>

'There you go Miss Pond. I have switched your flight. Here is your new boarding pass, and they will be boarding in 30minutes on Terminal 5B.' the Attendant said.

'Thank you.' Taking the ticket Amelia walked off to find some late dinner.


	4. Chapter 3 Airport

Starbucks in one hand and empty box salad container thrown into the empty seat next to her, Amelia sat at Gate B5 sipping her coffee patiently waiting for the flight attendants to call for boarding. She was sitting in the closest seat to the wall next to the gate desk. Her phone charging Amelia leaned over the edge of her seat working on her phone. Amelia knew she should just move closer to the wall so the cord wasn't stretched out like a trap line between her and the wall. Someone was bound to trip over it, but at this moment she was hard pressed to care.

Amelia desperately took a sip of her coffee after each yawn. She was not going to sleep until the full plane had been boarded. From the look of the gate area it was going to be an empty flight. She had a lay-over in Iceland then a connecting flight on to New York. At least she would be able to get some real food at the airport rather than the crappy food they served on international flights.

Utilizing her free right hand she swiped an e-mail to Jessica explaining that work had called her and wanted her in New York this week instead of next week as planned. She knew Jess would spread the news far and wide. This is exactly what she wanted. Should she have successfully given her tracker the slip she didn't want them going after her friends.

Clicking Send, Amelia looked up around at her fellow passengers. Several business men with brief cases looking bleary eyed. The only other people there were a small family over in the opposite corner eating French Fries out of a McDonald's bag.

Amelia let her phone fall to the floor next to her and sat back properly in her seat, then promptly slumped down in her chair letting her legs spread out into the isle. Closing her eyes she rubber her palms in her eyes to rid them of sleep.

Trying to force her brain into action Amelia sighed loudly. She needed a plan; A proper plan. Obviously her PDB 6.0 was not doing its job. Amelia fully had expected The Doctor to have found her by now. Granted there was that parallel time when she had waited 30 years for the Doctor, but that had been the old Amy. Not this newer, younger, and smarter Amelia. What was the point of being a genius if she wasn't any closer to joining up with the doctor?

"Calling all First Class Passengers for Iceland Air flight FI471 11:57pm to Keflavík International Airport with connections on to JFK International Airport. Please have your ticket and passport available at the gate." The prim female voice came over the intercom.

_God she is way to perky for this time of night,_ Amelia thought to herself.

Grabbing her phone Amelia wrapped the cord up and stowed it in her carryon bag pulling out her passport. Glancing up Amelia saw several of the business men striding quickly forward. Obviously they were eager to be the first ones onto the flight.

Amelia picked up the empty salad box tossing it into the trash. Walking towards the gate attendant scanning tickets she glanced around once again to check for anything odd or misplaced belongings.

Turning back towards the gate Amelia halted, still as stone. What had she just seen? Amelia knew what she thought she had just seen but it wasn't possible. Not Possible.

Looking back over her right shoulder a person came rushing past her.

"I am not late am I?" panted the man holding his ticket to the attendant.

"No sir. Your passport please?" The woman looked amused as she patently waited while the man scrambled in his bag.

"I…just…had it….Ah-ha!" He said pulling out the little blue book.

It could not be him. It was not possible. He sounded fully American. Amelia was tired and obviously imagining things.

Giving herself a shake Amelia walked up and stood in line behind the man with pale brown ruffled hair.

"Thank you sir," Glancing down at the passport she smiled handing it back to him "Welcome Mr. Rory."

Amelia's ears started to ring.

"Excuse me," Amelia interrupted. "Do I know you?" Her vision was fading quickly. She could feel the blood rushing to her head. Hardly breathing she watched the face she loved more than any I the world slowly turn around.

Looking her full in the face Amelia had no doubt. It was Rory.

"Sorry madam, I don't remember you. Do you know my wife? She is constantly flashing around my photo at conferences."

The ringing turned into a roaring sound. Amelia only caught the word wife and the rest of his sentence droned away with the sound. Her heart was beating hard and heavy in her chest. She couldn't breathe. She was going to faint!

_Oh no!_ Amelia thought.

That was the last thing she remembered as her vision went black.

* * *

><p>I know! It has been FOREVER! Please Comment! I would appreciate your thoughts!<p>

Love *yellowpinkpurple*


	5. Chapter 4 Version C Rory

Back Again.

I do not own any of these characters.

Now give me a break about the almost empty airport. It is a smaller plane and obviously the flight attendant wanted to rip her off with the price. Amelia wasn't going to push it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Waking up is an interesting experience.<em>

This was the first thought in Amelia's mind. Shadows and shapes of dreams are suddenly recognized for the illusions that they are. The a burning spark that is the conscious mind quickly goes into over drive. Burning away the feeble memories of dreams.

There were voices all around her. Amelia could hear the gate attendant fretting over the decision to call an ambulance. She recognized the worried voices of the family conversing to each other but father away than the gate attendant. While a mans hands gently felt around her temple, obviously checking for swelling.

A man's hands. Rory's hands.

Despite her conscious mind catching up and processing her surroundings she kept her eyes shut. Letting her breath come easy and natural despite the pounding in her head. Amelia simply enjoyed the strong gentle hands running over her hair and temples.

The last of his conversation runs through her mind. What she had heard before her brain had refused to accept any more information.

"_His wife..." _

Maybe it was better this way. She missed her Rory, but here in the middle of an airport and running from god knows what was not the best time to dig deeper into their situation. There would be plenty of time for that on the plane, on her way to safety.

_Of course_, Amelia laughs mentally to herself, _Saf_e _is relative_.

Bracing herself for what she will see she thinks_, Time to wake up._

Slowly she lets out the groan that has been growing in her chest. Her head does hurt. This new concussion on top of the one from this morning has not helping her situation.

The whispering family and gate attended voices become hushed. Amelia opens her eyes slowly seeing a blurred shadow hovering directly over her silhouetted by the florescent lights above in the terminal. Amelia knows it is Rory before her eyes fully focus just by his general shape. As his features come into focus Amelia can just make out his slight smile and comforting eyes and smiles back hesitantly.

"You had us worried there for a moment." Rory states, "How are you feeling now?"

Groaning again Amelia closes her eyes are she reaches down to push herself into a sitting position. Rory watches her slow progress watching her intently. His right arm supporting her progress as she sits up.

"Don't push yourself to hard." he states softly.

"Yes, Doctor" Amelia cannot help it as some of the humor comes out in her voice. She opens her eyes waiting for the floor to stop shifting and catches a glance at the expression on Rory's face. Its almost...almost... like before.

_STOP_. Amelia tells herself. _He isn't your same Rory. This is Rory version...C. Yes Rory Version C. You must not get attached_.

"I bet Martha told you that I recently passed my exams. Yes..."Laughing hesitantly, "I am now your attending physician."

_Obviously, Martha is his wife_. Amelia ponders unwilling to verbally confirm this as a fact as Rory has already made the assumption that she knows his wife.

"I am doing better now." Amelia states to the group at large. Looking up she notices the family and gate attendant have moved closer to her space on the floor since she has woken. She smiles reassuringly towards them.

"Are you sure?" Rory's voice seems doubtful.

"Yes. Pounding head, another concussion, but nothing a 5 hour nap on a flight and some Advil cannot cure." Amelia looks around spotting her bag and passport lying neglected just a foot away, she reaches over pulling them towards her across the floor.

"Another?" Rory asks questioningly.

Ignoring his question Amelia slowly pushes herself into a squatting position. Holding the position for a moment, making sure her legs can hold her, before standing up completely pulling her possessions up with her.

Rory following her movements standing up slowly with her. One arm held out in just in case.

Sighing Amelia throws her bag over her shoulder by the strap.

"Well...you appear to be doing much better." This time it is the gate attendant who speaks.

Looking over at her Amelia responds, "Yes. Much better."

"I don't know." Rory mutters. "Maybe you should be released by a Doctor prior to flying."

Looking back, Amelia catches his concerned look. "Oh no. Please." Amelia pleads. "I am starting a new job and..."pausing quickly, "Its just the stress, I think. AND! I believe I forgot to eat lunch." She throws in the last comment out of desperation seeing the firm look on Rory's face. "I bet that is why I collapsed. I am sorry for frightening anyone." Amelia looks around to the group at large before looking back to Rory.

Amelia relaxes slightly as she sees his face soften into understanding. "Alright. However you need to eat something before take off." Glancing to the gate attendant, "Do you think we have time to get Ms..." Rory trails off looking to her questioningly.

"Ms. Pond." Amelia provides eagerly. "Ms. Amelia Williams Pond."

"Thank you." Rory looks back to the gate attendant. "To get Ms. Pond some substantial food? Or do you need to close the gate quickly?"

"Oh. No." she agrees nodding her head vigorously. "You have about 5 minutes. But I fear your choices are rather limited. The best you may get is some travel snack from the small convenience store in the middle of the terminal."

"OK. I am going to accompany her and we will be back shortly." Rory walks over to a seat pulling his bag up over his shoulder her turns around heading for Amelia.

As he reaches her side he gestures for her to lead the way. Amelia turns walking back towards the middle of the terminal, Rory keeping her pace beside her.

Amelia never realized how short this new form of hers was. Unless this Version C Rory was taller. Amelia's head only came up to his breast bone. Apparently 5'3" wasn't very tall.

_How have I never noticed I am short this time around?_ Amelia ponders to herself.

Walking along in silence Amelia steals quick glances at Version C Rory from the corner of her eye.

Watching him walk along smoothly. Perfect, whole, and healthy lifted the heavy weight off her chest. Yet at the same time she felt empty and hollow. He was married. He was older. And here she was regenerated and barely legal to drink.

A horrible thought pierced her mind._ What if it was Rory?!_

What is Version C Rory was another Nestene duplicate?! What if it was he who had hit her this morning? what if he had followed her?

Taking a a calming breath Amelia expanded her senses. Specifically trying to smell if he smelled like plastic.

_No. Good. No plastic smell._ Amelia sighed letting the tension relax out of her shoulders.

"So..." Rory breaks the tense silence for the first time. "You mentioned a new job?"

"Oh. Ya." Amelia snaps out of her thoughts. "I don't think you have heard of it. Its, um, the Brookhaven National Laboratory." Amelia pauses.

Rory looks confused.

"You know, BNL? Physics center? You know 'advancing the fundamental research in nuclear and particle physics to gain a deeper understanding of matter, energy, space, and time; appling photon sciences and nanomaterials research to energy challenges of critical importance to the nation; and perform cross-disciplinary research on climate change, sustainable energy, and Earth's ecosystems'" Amelia rambles off the mission statement.

"Ah." Rory states, although still looking confused. "You are a physics geek." He softens the joke by smiling at her sideways as they walk into the small little shop.

"I love little shops." Amelia rambles off without thinking. She walks over to the cooler pulling out a the largest bottle of water available and a Diet coke (secret addiction). Turning around she bumps her nose into Rory's chest. Rory's warm and very large chest.

_Nope. Definitely NOT plastic._ Amelia blushed and looking up into his eyes she smiles apologetically.

"Sorry about that." Amelia rambles. Looking down at her feet she quickly walks around Rory looking at the selection of trail mixes lined up on the little wall in front of the cash register.

"Diet Coke?" Rory asks disapprovingly.

"Hey! I got the largest water." she responds defensively. "Its my guilty pleasure. Give me a break." Sighing Amelia picks out the biggest trail mix bag that looks to have the most M&M's. Glancing around she sees a small selection of pre-packaged salads. Walking over she lets out another large sigh.

"What's wrong?" Rory seems to have followed closely on her heals. Turning around she finds herself staring into his chest. Again.

Looking up she takes a step back as to not kink her neck. "The salads are all out of date." Frowning she gestures to the display, "Would just some trail mix and horrible airplane food be enough?"

"I guess it will have to do." Glancing down at his watch he says, "We should hurry up and get back to the gate."

Amelia rushes over to the counter and pays the cashier. Hyper aware of the heat Rory is radiating standing so close behind her.

This time Amelia turns around slowly expecting to see Rory so close.

"Shall we?" he once again gestures for her to take the lead.

The return walk is set at a much brisker pace. Both of them breathing heavier than normal when they reach the attendant and their gate. Amelia takes the lead tucking her purchases in the open front pouch of her carry on Amelia pulls out her passport and ticket handing them over to the attendant.

"Thank you Ms. Pond. I hope you have a enjoyable flight." The attendant greets as she scans her ticket tearing of the perforated end handing it back to Amelia.

"Thank you." Amelia mumbles putting away her passport and glancing at her seat assignment. Row 3 Seat A.

_Score!_ Amelia thinks. _Window seat! _

Walking down the gate she hears Rory speaking with the gate attendant followed by his quick foot steps.

Amelia glances behind her to see Rory only a few feet behind her obviously having jog lightly to catch up.

"What is your seat?" Amelia asks.

"Um... Row 3 Seat D." Rory responds looking up from his ticket. "You?"

"Just right across the row from you. Row 3 Seat A." Amelia responds.

"Great. I can make sure you don't go into a seizure." Rory throws her a smile letting her know he is just exaggerating.

"I am sure I am fine now. Food and sleep. I will be 100% before we reach our layover." Amelia smiles turning back watching her step walking into the plane from the gate.

Walking down the isle Amelia pulls out her phone and iPad out of the large pocket. Zipping her bag shut she pulls her head phones, drinks, and trail mix out of the front pouch. Dropping the water and the trail mix to the floor as she attempts to shut the over head compartment with her hands full.

Throwing the rest of her items into the seat Amelia turns around reaching for the fallen items. Only to find Rory already there holding them out for her.

Smiles in thanks, Amelia takes her snacks mumbling a short "Thanks" as she turns away climbing into her window seat.

Amelia looks around noticing how sparse the flight really is. The closest people to her and Rory are two of the businessmen from the gate earlier sitting in the front row. The family is no were to be seen, obviously sitting toward the back of the plane.

"You are very clumsy." Rory remarks laughing quietly to himself buckling his seat belt.

"Shut up." are the last words Amelia gets out before the flight attendants starts going over the safety instructions for their aircraft.

Amelia fumbles around getting her phone and Ipad ready and set in airplane mode, tucking her drinks and trail mix into the front seat pocket.

Pulling out the blanket and pillow from under her butt she buckles into her seat settling down for a nap.

_So much for a full flight_. Is her hast thought before drifting of to sleep.


End file.
